


this dream isn't feeling sweet

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canon Bisexual Character, Community: femslash100, Dark, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, One Shot, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Stephanie Brown is walking prey in a concrete jungle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Cycle AU Prompt: Vampire

The clues had always been there. Stephanie's father had planted them like seeds into the fertile soil of her young brain, whispered tales of a lightless city like other fathers told princess tales.

In Gotham, no passerby met her gaze. The map she held only led her further into the city's endless maze. The surrounding world was a mess of washed out browns and grays. Perhaps that was what made her look at the girl in the first place - her blue and purple hair was practically magnetic.

"What's a girl like you doing out here at night?" The girl spoke with a velvet-smooth voice. Stephanie could have asked her the same question. "Don't you know it's dangerous out here?"

Seven of years of self defense and she could barely keep her fists balled. Stephanie shot her shaking fist forward and only hit air.

A steely hand grabbed her arm, pulling Stephanie forward in a tight embrace.

It wasn't the buildings, crumbling under the sky's, or the chronic unemployment that had caused her father to leave. No, it was the people - if they could even be called that.

"Do you know what they do to pretty girls like you in this city?"

Had she not been statue still, Stephanie would've nodded. Just barely over the heavy thud of her heart in her ears could she hear her father's voice whispering monster stories of old.

She smiled, her razor sharp teeth a rotted yellow. She stole Stephanie's scream straight from her throat.


End file.
